Brittany's seduction
by J.Angela
Summary: [Santana GP] College freshmen, Brittany let's college senior Santana take a few pictures of her one afternoon. And a little photoshoot turns into the afternoon of her life. Brittana smut. Sexy Santana and Innocent Brittany.


**I was watching embrace of the vampire with Alyssa Milano because I love her and the lesbian photography scene just had me like…. YES! So I typed a Brittana version of it for all of you to enjoy. :D **

**Let me know what you think. And just as well please visit my page and read some of my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

The morning fog seemed to take over the campus, and Brittany couldn't keep her mind on anything. She tried to focus on her studies; she had an art history test tomorrow that she was going to fail if she couldn't remember anything. She taps her pen on her book, looking over the study guide one more time.

This was pointless.

That's when she heard a snap from the side of her, she looks over to find Santana standing by the bench with her camera. "I-I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." The Latina stutters out with a charming smile.

"No, no it's okay." Brittany smiles and tries again to concentrate, but as Santana snaps another picture she finds it harder than it was a while ago.

"You look sad. I like it, it's interesting." She says looking back at the picture and then to Brittany once more. Brittany's always found Santana interesting as well, I mean it's not every day that you know a girl with a penis. Like a fully working penis. And everyone on campus knows about it.

"You're Santana right?" The Latina nods, "I'm Brittany."

"I know."

"Oh."

"I've seen you around campus," Brittany blushes. "What's got you so sad?"

"… a test." Santana chuckles.

"We've all been there."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Freshmen year is always the hardest." She doesn't really know Santana, but she's seen her around taking pictures of anybody and everything that caught her eye.

"I hope so. I'd hate it if I had to be this stressed every year of college. Does it get easier?"

"Not really easier just… it's still stressful for me and I'm a senior, but it's a different kind of stress." Brittany looks at her with soft eyes as her blonde hair falls over her shoulder. Santana holds her camera up, _Snap_.

"What kind of stress?"

"The stress of trying to figure out how to apply what you learned in college to life, and you hope that the major you studied for four years is going to pay off." Brittany frowns as Santana takes another picture.

"That sounds sad."

"It's life." Brittany can't help but smile as Santana snaps another picture. "I think you're the most cutest freshmen I've ever seen." She chuckles. "And I've seen a lot of freshmen."

"You think I'm cute?" Brittany asked. Santana nods her head.

"I do."

"So… is this just your major or a hobby?"

"Um, it's a major hobby." Santana grins, "I've been taking pictures since I was in 8th grade, my dad gave me his camera and I've been hooked ever since."

"It's cool to be into something for so long. You get to grow with it." Santana nods her head as she leans back on the bench and takes another picture.

"What have you grown with?"

"Dance."

"So why are you studying Art history." Brittany shrugs.

"I have the class." It gets quiet between them before Santana smirks and asks,

"Do you want to go see the rest of my work? You can tell me if my pictures will be good enough to be on the cover of a magazine one day." Brittany smiles, "It beats studying American art." That's a fair argument and Brittany has always been curious to be alone with Santana. To see her room and her pictures. So she nods her head and Santana leads her back to her dorm room.

The whole way there Santana talks to Brittany about school. Sometimes she falls behind Brittany to take pictures of the blonde walking. "Look back at me." Santana says. Brittany listens and turns her head as she slows her walk down and Santana takes the picture. "That was great." Santana jogs to catch up with Brittany so she can open the door to her dorm building and leads her to the basement. They go to the end of the hallway where Santana unlocks her door. Brittany looks around in amazement. It looks like a real studio in here. Santana has a mattress that is low to the ground in the corner, but she has an actual back drop on one of the walls. Along with lights that are already set up. The room is bright once Santana turns on the room lights plus the bright lights for her pictures. She has her work framed and lined on the other walls, some categorized and some separate.

"You took all of these?"

"Yeah," She looks at the pictures, most of them of woman or nature. Some of kids.

"Are they all your friends?"

"Some of them are, yes. Others are just girls I saw around. Some are my kids." Brittany's eyes grow wide but then Santana burst out into laughter. "I'm totally kidding, I'm preach about safe sex."

"Oh, okay," Brittany grins as she continues to stare. "They're all so beautiful." Brittany stares at a certain picture of a blonde who looks a little like her. Santana bites her bottom lip,

"They are," She states before she says, "You're beautiful."

"No, no." Brittany mumbles. "Not like them."

"Well… they're not innocent: Like you and definitely not virgins." Brittany's mouth drops,

"Am I really that transparent?" Santana smiles.

"It's sexy though. Being something that no one's ever had before." Brittany blush depends. "Do you mind if I take some more pictures?" Brittany shakes her head, turning to look at the other pictures on the wall. Most of the models are standing on the back drop, and some are outside. Some of them have clothes on while others are mostly naked, but they manage to leave much to the imagination. Brittany moves back towards the back drop, still looking around.

"Do you I have to take off my clothes too?" She asks as Santana stands back and takes more pictures.

"Not if you don't want to." Santana chuckles. She looks up from her camera and takes another picture. "Stand back a little bit more," _snap_ "Close your mouth, pretend the camera's not even here." _Snap_ "Try not to smile too hard."_ Snap_. Santana steps forward a bit, "Can you undo your jumper? Just let the straps hang down." Brittany nods and slow unsnaps her jumped straps. Santana snaps some pictures while she focuses on the straps. Once they're off, Brittany lets them drop like Santana asked. She looks up and blushes when she sees Santana licking her lips. "My teacher this year always tells me that everything has a story. Every leaf you see on the ground," _snap _"Every bird you see flying or ant you see crawling." _Snap _"And that my job as photographer is to find that story and express it in my work. Show the truth." Brittany nods her head, posing a little for Santana as she snaps some more pictures.

"What are their stories?" Brittany nods towards the pictures on the wall and Santana steps back a little so she can touch them.

"This woman," Santana lightly traces a picture of a beautiful, older woman. Maybe in her 30's. She's not naked; she's wearing torn jeans and a black tank top, her hair blowing in the wind as she walks through a field. "I met her last summer when my dad and I visited LA. She told me her name was Resse and that she used to be a drug addict." Brittany stares at Santana as Santana looks at her photo. "She had been clean for 7 years, going on 8 and that for the first time in her life she felt free and at peace with herself." She moves on to another photo on her wall; a picture of a man at the park holding up a young boy. "His name was Thomas and he grew up without a father, he told me he got his girlfriend pregnant when they were only 14 but he was determined to be there for his kid no matter what. He demanded that Sean being his photo's as well." She looks back at Brittany, snapping another picture. "What's your story?" Brittany shrugs,

"I-I've never tried drugs before… or had a kid. I was raised in Lima and we went to church 6 days out of the week… we went to bible study on Wednesday." She rambles. _Snap_.

"Maybe dance is your story?" Brittany thinks but then shakes her head,

"I don't think so." Santana notices the way keeps her arms behind her, or in front of herself to cover her not even exposed chest.

"Maybe your story is your innocence?" Santana suggest. She snaps one more photo. "Please, let me know if I'm getting too personal… I have a habit of doing that."

"I will."

"Why haven't you had sex yet? I know it's not because no one's ever tried, you're much too pretty for that. Which could only mean one thing: it's a choice of yours." _Snap _"That's good, put one leg behind the other, and turn the other way… great." Santana snaps another picture as she bites her bottom lip.

"I… I've never- It's not that I haven't it's just, well when guys tried I never wanted to. I just didn't feel that need to, you know? And my parents always said it was because the lord raised me right and that it was because I had Jesus in my soul but… that wasn't why. I just never really wanted to." Brittany doesn't want to sound like too much of a prude, so she adds. "I've touched myself though." Great, now she's said too much. "Not like… I haven't gone, you know like, inside but I've touched my um…"

"Clit?" Santana smirks and Brittany nods her head. "But that makes sense, you shouldn't do anything you don't want to." Brittany's eyes shift downward to Santana's tight jeans and she starts to wonder… "My eyes are up here." Santana smirks and Brittany blushes again. "So are you just not into guys or…"

"They're cute but… no I guess not."

"Have you given women a shot?"

"I've never given it much thought I guess." Brittany answers, and before she can stop herself she once again finds her eyes staring at Santana's jeans.

"Yes Brittany, I do have dick." The Latina says calmly, nonchalantly. Brittany looks up at her with wide eyes, _snap_

"Uh I-I-"

"That's why you keep staring at it, right?"

"Well no… how do you hide it?"

"Special underwear." _Snap_.

"Um… Do they all take pictures right here?" Brittany mentally slaps herself, only a few of the pictures are taken in this exact room but most are taken on different locations. Santana shakes her head, snapping another picture.

"Sometimes. Sometimes they sit on the floor or at my desk." _snap_

"Um, so… what are you into?" Brittany asks and Santana smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you prefer…"

"I prefer woman, and that would make me a lesbian, right? Only except, most lesbians can have sex with a dildo or a strap on but they don't want to have sex with me. So that would leave straight girls, but the morning after they don't know what to do with me, so they just leave."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Santana shakes her head, _snap _

"What do you have on under the jumper?"

"Um… black boy shorts." Santana hums and smiles.

"Can you take the jumper off?" Brittany's cheeks are red, she feels hot under Santana's glare but she likes the way the other woman is staring at her. "You're not shy are you?" Santana teases. Brittany shakes her head; even though she's always been shy about being naked in front of others… this isn't really naked. So she nods her and slips the jumper the rest of the way down her hips and to her feet, leaving her in only her red button down shirt and black panties. Brittany smiling as she blushes, and Santana loves how innocent and sexy she looks in the pictures. "Let me get some shots of you over there." She points to her bed which is covered in black sheets and contrast well with the white of the walls and lights.

Brittany sits on the edge of the bed and waits for instruction. "Sit back against the wall, and-"Santana kneels down so that she's closer to Brittany's height, she reaches out hesitantly. "Do you mind?" Brittany shakes her head and watches with uneven breathing as Santana unbutton the first two buttons on her red blouse. "Lean back… that's good. You're so beautiful." Santana snaps a few more photos of Brittany against the wall. She smirks when Brittany unbuttons one more button and looks directly at the camera. "You have beautiful skin." Santana compliments and Brittany tilts her head back, letting her hair fall behind her as she Santana snaps more pictures. "So since you've touched yourself, I'm guessing you know what you like?" Santana smirks and Brittany blushes.

"Um, I-I guess I do." Santana grins,

"I think your story isn't really your innocence, I think your story is that your ready to let it go."

The Latina can see the skin between Brittany's chests, her shirt falling off her shoulders slightly and revealing even more skin, she also notices that Brittany isn't wearing a bra. She reaches over with her free hand and runs it through Brittany's hair, messing it up and bit and then fixing it a little. "You're hairs really soft." Brittany smiles and puts her head down to find that's she more exposed than she's ever been in front of anyone.

"Thanks," She hears another snap before she looks up at Santana. "I like the teddy bears on your bed." Brittany acknowledges and Santana nods towards them.

"Why don't you hold one in a few pictures?" Brittany nods and picks the smallest one up cuddles it in her lap. _Snap. _

"That was a good one." Santana gets on the bed with Brittany, standing on her knees and taking a few more snaps. After that she reaches over once more and take the bear from Brittany's hands and tossing it to the ground. She takes her free hand and runs it along Brittany's soft cheek; the blonde closes her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose. Santana grins and takes another picture as her hands slide down Brittany's cheek, and to her jaw, the Latina grips her neck gently before moving down to the valley between her almost exposed chest. "Do you think we could get away with one more button?" She whispers and Brittany simply nods, her mind too lost in the feeling of Santana's hands on her. When she feels Santana undo the last two buttons she glances down and swallows hard. "You're beautiful, so beautiful." Santana assures her. She opens Brittany's shirt, her hands gliding upward, pasting Brittany small but full breast and to her shoulders so that she can slide her shirt off and to her arms. Santana's so close now that Brittany's at a loss for words, she at a loss for air. The Latina pulls back slightly and lets her hair down from her hair pin. She licks her lips once more, "You have an amazing pair of breast." She says. Brittany blushes but keeps her eyes up and on Santana._ Snap. _Santana leans in and kisses Brittany's lips, pulling the blonde shirt off of her and throwing it to the ground. She has her camera in one hand while her other hand rest on Brittany's side.

And even though she can't see, she takes a few more pictures before kissing her way down, not backing away or giving Brittany a chance to think as she gives her neck open mouth kisses. Brittany giggles a little, what Santana's doing tickles, but after a second or two her giggles turn into soft, barely audible moans. The Latina stops and pulls back to look at Brittany,

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" She asks in a husky voice. To be honest, Brittany's not sure. She was raised in a strict Christian household; she'd never done anything like this with anyone before. And the fact that it's with another girl, she's sure this wrong. But the way her body feels, the way her heart is pounding, in between her legs is pounding…she doesn't want to stop.

"I-It's okay." Santana smiles and pushes Brittany deeper into the wall, pinning her there as she moves blonde hair away so that she can have more area to kiss.

"Are you sure?" Santana mumbles against Brittany's neck.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brittany closes her eyes and allows her body to relax, allows her hands to stop shaking. Santana continues her kisses, letting them linger around the front of Brittany's body. She gives a few test pecks on her chest, smirking when Brittany sucks in and gasped loudly. She then attaches her lips to Brittany hard, pink nipple and begins to suck. Brittany tenses and relaxes all at the same time; the sensation of Santana's lips on her body is starting to make her dizzy. She raises her shoulders and moans lightly. Santana's hand massages the other breast, and before Brittany can do much else Santana is back to kissing her lips.

"Are you comfortable?" Santana ask against Brittany's lips. She stays close and watches Brittany's expression.

"I'm fine. Thankyou." Brittany blushes and Santana smiles.

"I know I've said this lot… but you're just so gorgeous." Brittany smiles.

"I'm nervous." She admits, "You're so beautiful yourself, like _them_ beautiful-"She looks at the photos on the wall. "And I'm just-"

"Perfect. You're just perfect." And with that Santana leans back in and kisses Brittany sweetly on the lips. "Absolutely perfect." The kiss is passionate and slow, "One more picture." She whispers and snaps a shot of the two them lip to lip, eyes closed and bodies close.

She then sets her camera down on the desk by the bed. She pushes Brittany back onto the bed. She's hovering over Brittany now who is getting comfortable and staring up at Santana as she pulls her black top over her head, revealing perfect toned abs. Brittany swallows hard, she can't take her eyes away as Santana shamelessly unsnaps her bra and lets it fall. She has perfect- perfect breast. They're a nice size, not too small but not too big and full like hers. It's then that Brittany can see the waist band of Santana's special spandex underwear; her jeans are low on her body, showing the V-shape indent below her tummy disappearing behind the fabric. Santana places her hands under Brittany's thighs and spreads her legs wide enough so that she can between them. Then she slowly, so slowly Santana rolls her body on top of Brittany, her Raven dark locks falling to her face.

Once she and Brittany are inches apart she smirks and pecks Brittany on the lips, then she actually licks Brittany's bottom lip and Brittany thinks she's serious lost it. The other woman catches her bottom lip and sucks on it tenderly; Brittany catches on and closes her so that she can catch Santana's upper lips. The Latina's hands are wandering Brittany's body, learning ever curve and bump that it has to offer. She wants to know Brittany's body; help Brittany get to know her own body. She grabs both of the blonde's breasts, massaging them softly, pulling and twisting carefully, listening closely to Brittany's reactions. When she hears the blonde's breathing pick up, she pats herself on the back. She starts to massage them a little harder, putting more pressure into her squeezes and sucking harder on Brittany's lips. She starts to grind her hips down, getting a low groan from Brittany. Her hands travel down some more and stop at the waistband of Brittany's panties. She keep her lips on Brittany's and opens her eyes, loving the sight of Brittany's furrowed brows, like she's concentrating; hoping that Santana will touch her some more. Brittany opens her eyes and blushes.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes but she doesn't really know what for.

"Don't be," Santana flattens her hands out and tucks it inside of Brittany's panties; she grins down when she feels soft, shaven skin there. She slips her middle finger right past Brittany's outer lips and touches her clit. Brittany gasps and slam hers eyes shuts her eyes. It's never felt this good when she touched herself there, and as Santana's fingers begin to make slow, loose circles around it she can feel herself tensing. She can feel Santana's eyes on her, feel the woman breathing on her neck as she leans down and whispers. "_You're so wet._" Her words are followed by a slow swipe of her tongue up the side of Brittany's neck, ending in her mouth sucking on Brittany's ear lobe.

Santana likes how Brittany coats her fingers, how the blonde is so warm and soft. She continues to lick and suck on Brittany's ear, kissing behind it as she tightens the circle being made around Brittany's clit. The blonde's breathing is slightly heavy and growing ragged, her fingers are gripping the sheets, settled at her side unsure of what to do. Santana adds more pressure and when Brittany shrieks she chuckles. Santana's lips feel so good; they feel so right a natural. Brittany wants to touch Santana too, feel her and see if she's as soft as she looks, see if her breasts feel as nice as they look. So she reaches under the two of them, grabbing one of Santana's breast with her eyes still closed. She's not sure if Santana likes it but she knows that she does. And when Santana moves her lips down once more, she yanks at Brittany's hair gently, pulling the blondes head back and kissing a line down her throat, to the valley of her breast and down to her tummy. Santana stops at Brittany's panties and smirks as Brittany looks down at her.

"Y-You don't have to- to go down there-"

"I want to be down here." Santana says her fingers play with the inside of Brittany's thighs, tracing lightly over the skin there. She hooks her thumbs around the blonde's panties and slowly starts to pull them down. "Do you want me here?" Santana starts to lightly run her fingers over the skin of Brittany's core, making the other girl tense with want, with desire. Santana continues to look up, never taking her eyes away from Brittany. The blonde nods and helps Santana maneuver her panties down. Once they're off, Santana stands up to her feet on the bed and unbutton her own jeans right before Brittany's eyes. The blonde sits up and places her hand over Santana's.

"Let me." She pulls her pants down, along with her underwear. Once they're down the Latina's legs she doesn't really know what to do, she didn't plan this far. She's suddenly greeted by Santana's very hard and pretty big penis. "I-It's big." Santana chuckles and drops to her knees, pushing Brittany back down on the bed and kicking her jeans to the floor.

"It's only seven inches," She says.

"Um… don't you want me to-"

"No," Santana says as she spreads Brittany's thighs apart, kissing them softly. "I want you to hush and let me-" She moves her head and takes a strong, long lick to Brittany center. The blonde streaks in surprise and drops her head to the pillow. "Do this." Santana holds Brittany's hips as she licks her again. She licks her slowly, looking up at Brittany whose eyes are shut, her arms above her head and fisting the pillowcases. She spreads Brittany's lips with her fingers and wraps her own lips around the blonde's clit. Brittany gasps again and clenches her teeth as she lifts her upper body so she can look at Santana. Her breathing is heavy and she doesn't know what to do right now,

"Santana…" she whispers hoping to get the other woman's attention. But it doesn't work because Santana only sucks harder. _"Ohh-"_ The Latina can feel Brittany wiggling above her, she can tell the feeling is setting in and that Brittany doesn't know what to do with her body. So she goes back to holding her hips.

She starts to lick down to Brittany's entrance and dips her tongue in as far as it will go. Brittany squeaks and puts her hand over her mouth as she shuts her eyes. Santana's lips feel even better down here than they did earlier. Santana tightens her grip on Brittany's hips, pushing herself forward and surging her tongue deeper, making Brittany moan softly. Santana could taste Brittany's juices seeping out onto her tongue, but she didn't care because Brittany tasted so sweet. She licked back up to Brittany's sensitive clit and licked that too. Santana loved that Brittany was trying to stay quiet, trying to not make so much noise. Brittany's body was arching now, her legs spreading and closing on their own accord, she was gasping into the air of Santana's room and her body was so hot. When Santana started to suck on her clit again Brittany cried out and snapped her legs shut, it felt too good. Too new. She could feel her body tensing and shaking, "Santana-"Brittany tried again. She reached down and tried to push Santana's head away so that she could breathe, but Santana was determined to make Brittany fall apart. So she continued to suck, realizing that Brittany must have liked this the most because she was getting the most reaction from this. Brittany began to moan and bite her lip, she could feel something; it felt like she needed to pee. And god, that would be not only embarrassing, but gross. "I-I'I'm- ahhh, ahhh," She breathes out, "_AHH!_" Brittany begins to shake her head, once again trying to push Santana away. "Santana- I need- to- Santana… stop…" She whines. But it's too late and she can feel that something being let go and causing her body to shoot up and closer to Santana's mouth. She drops back down, only to roll upward again. It's as if Santana's mouth is clamped to her core and driving her to insanity. Her body begins to shake as she's hanging in the air, her fingers gripping the sheets below her and as well as Santana's hair. Santana started to lick Brittany slowly, bringing her down before she crawled up to face the other woman.

Brittany is bright red and embarrassed that she was so wet, that she pretty much came in Santana's mouth, but she can't rethink about all of that because Santana comes back up and kisses her hard on the lips. "Hey," Santana whispers, she pulls away just enough so that she can say, "You're beautiful, and that was amazing." She gives a small smile before she kisses Brittany a little gentler. The blonde can feel Santana's fully erect cock bumping into her most sensitive area, she can taste herself in their kiss, feel Santana's breast rubbing against her chest. She shivers at the way Santana is rubbing her sides, trying to calm her still trembling body down. It feels so good… Brittany feels so good. She's tingly all over and she just wants to stay in this bed with Santana forever. She wraps her arms around Santana's neck before her hands start to run down the length of the woman's back. Even with a penis, Santana is so feminine. Her skin is soft and glowing, her hair long and thick along with her plump and straight from heaven lips. Brittany loves the curves of Santana's waist, and the subtle line of her spine. And Brittany loves how Santana's taking it slow with her, taking her time to kiss every inch of Brittany's body, to make sure Brittany is comfortable and enjoying herself. When the blonde feels Santana's fingers dip down her body, between her legs and slip past her folds to her entrance she moans, and when she feels one of Santana's fingers silently slip inside of her she gasped out another moan, shutting her eyes once more. Santana's still kissing her, the Latina's tongue taking over her mouth and she enjoys every bit of it. She loves being surrounded by Santana, being explored by Santana. The Latina adds another finger and Brittany holds onto her as she spreads her legs some more and loses her breath.

It's getting hard to restrain herself, Brittany's the cutest, sexiest girl she thinks she's ever been with, and she's so tight that her two fingers are struggling to fit. "Relax a little." She mumbles against her lips. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Santana pulls her two fingers out and brings them to her lips, sucking them clean before Brittany's eyes. Brittany wants to tell Santana to keep going, that she's fine, but she find any words. So she grabs the Latina's wrist and guides it back to her entrance, letting Santana know that it's okay. That she's okay. Santana goes back to kissing Brittany, and she lets her fingers dip into Brittany's silky wet heat. She pushes them deep, twisting her wrist and starting to curl her fingers.

"_Ah_-"Brittany pushes herself deeper into the bed, she lets her head sink down into the pillow, Santana's quick to follow, not wanting to separate from the kiss. Santana pumps her fingers in and out of Brittany, trying to loosen the blonde up. And Brittany can only gasp and keep her eyes shut as her body is built up, she feels like Santana is pumping to the rhythm of her rapidly beating heat and _jesus_, does it feel good. She starts to wonder why she never let anyone touch her in this way before, but the more she thinks the more she's sure no one could ever make her feel so loved and so beautiful. When Santana stops pumping Britany let's herself breathe normally, but then the Latina's fingers curl upward, tapping on a part inside of her that she's never had touched before. Her head begins to spin as Santana's tap's get faster, harder. She can feel more of herself leaking out onto the bed and onto Santana's fingers. But the Latina doesn't care, she keeps them knuckle deep, only pulling away from the kiss when Brittany's breathing patterns change. She wants to watch the girls come again, she wants to see Brittany's face when she can't take anymore and she just let's herself go. So Santana watches silently as Brittany chews on her bottom lip, as her stomach muscles clench and unclench, as Brittany's thighs tense up on the sides of her. She bends her arm, beginning to bring her hand up and down to match the motions of her taps and Brittany's eyes shoot open.

Now blue eyes are fixed on brown ones, her jaw going slack as she cries, as she groans. Brittany throws her head back once more as that similar shock runs through her and she cums again. Everything within her tenses, she's pulled into pleasure and she can't think. Brittany arches up and she hides in the crook of Santana's neck as she moans lowly. Her body begins to tremble and she whimpers, as the Latina slows down her fingers before she pulls them out gently.

Brittany doesn't have time to catch her breath because Santana's back to kissing her desperately, she cups Brittany's chin, making sure that she has full access to the blondes mouth. Brittany rests her hands on Santana shoulders, sliding them down and letting them play with her full breast before she continues to ease them down and to her hard cock. The moment she touches it both woman gasp, "I-I've seen a penis before," Brittany informs Santana, "I've never touched one though." Santana smirks and tries to keep her voice even as she asks,

"How do you like it?"

"Yours is soft." Brittany smiles, "It feels nice," She admits. Santana bites her lips, she flips her hair to the other side and closes her eyes as she props herself up on her elbows. She knows Brittany isn't trying to tease her, but right now all the blonde is doing is gripping her member and she needs more than that.

"Move your hand up and down…" Santana whispers in Brittany's ear. "Use both hands if you want." Brittany nods her head, appreciating the advice as she starts to move her hands. She works it up Santana's shaft and over the head slowly, and she giggles when she feels pre-cum on her fingers now. Santana can tell Brittany's not an expert, her hand is shaking and she's fumbling, but she likes how Brittany feels. "A-a little faster." Santana instructs and Brittany nods her head. She works her hands up and down, faster like Santana asked. And when she hears Santana moan her ears perk up and her eyes widen slightly,

"I-Is this good?" She asks in a small voice and Santana nods her head.

"Yeah," Santana places her hand on Brittany to stop it's movements as she chuckles. "Don't make me cum yet though," It gets quiet now and Santana gives Brittany a smile as her fingers move down to Brittany's perfectly spread thighs. She plays with the skin there for a while, looking into Brittany's eyes before she says, "Can I…?" her voice trails off and Brittany knows what she's asking. So she nods her head before answering,

"Yes." Santana grins, she holds her cock in her hands and rubs it up and down Brittany's pussy, loving the way the blonde gasps.

She stops at her entrance and pushes slowly, holding Brittany close to her.

"I'll be gentle," Is all she whispers as she pushes the head of her cock inside of Brittany. Brittany's eyes are shut tight and she's breathing harder. "It's okay, it's okay." Santana says, she slides her hands up and down Brittany's naked flesh, trying to relax her. And she doesn't want to be too rough with Brittany, it's her first time and she just wants her to feel good.

"Santana-" Brittany whispers, "It hurts,"

"I know, I know… it'll feel better." Santana holds herself in that position, not moving until Brittany looks up at her and nods her head. With a roll of her hips, she's in three inches deeper and she has to let out a moan herself. Brittany is so tight, and the way she's gripping her penis is unbelievable. But Brittany's not telling her to stop, so she continues with caution, she repositions herself so that she can hold Brittany tightly while she pushes deeper into her.

"_Ahhhh-_" Brittany opens her eyes just to close them once more, she grips onto Santana as well, hanging on by the Latina's neck. Santana starts to kiss Brittany's shoulder as she shushes her. She pulls her hips back, and then pushes forward slowly. Brittany gasp and her hold on Santana gets tighter.

"It's okay," Santana repeats.

She can feel Brittany adjusting to her size and welcoming her in, so she pulls away from Brittany to sit on her knees and holds the blonde by the hips. She rolls her body, thrusting into Brittany with care. When she see's Brittany's eyes roll back she smirks, "Does it feel better?" She asks, thrusting her hips a little harder, deeper. Brittany just nods and looks up at the ceiling as she breathes.

"_God,_" Santana is so hard inside of her, and Brittany doesn't think that Santana can go any deeper, but when she does the blonde whimpers. She lets her head fall back, deeper into the pillow and she reaches above her head to the pillow. Santana's is looking down her eye, her mouth open as she breathes deeply. And its getting harder for Brittany to breath with Santana so into her but this all she wants. Santana leans down, still holding Brittany's hips and trusting her own.

"You're pussy feels so good," She whispers and Brittany just lets out a shaky breath. She didn't think it was possible for herself to get anymore turned on, so she blushes, almost embarrassed by how aroused she is… and Santana can feel her arousal flowing out. So she smirks and kisses behind the blonde's ear, "Can I go harder?" Santana fingers are stroking Brittany's skin softly, leaving tingles in their path.

"_Oh_-" Brittany sighs and nods her head because she's forgotten how to truly speak.

"Tell me." Santana whispers again, her strokes getting deeper inside of Brittany.

"H-Har-_Hard-der_…" Brittany gets out, when the words leave her mouth Santana begins to thrust harder, reaching deep within Brittany. Santana closes her eyes and moans in Brittany's ear, her breathing sending shivers down the blondes spine. Brittany lets out a deep gasp as she feels Santana's cock sliding in and out of her so easily, she can't help the scream that escapes her throat. The Latina continues to kiss Brittany, wanting her to be okay with this. With what they're doing. She places one last kiss on her cheek,

"Tell me if you want me to slow down," she whispers and like that she speeds her strokes up, and when she hits _the spot_ within Brittany, the blonde cries out.

"Holy…. _Shit_…" She squeezes her eyes shut because Santana doesn't stop and she doesn't know what _that_ feeling was but it was amazing. She swings her arms up and around to Santana's back as the Latina hits the spot again and again _and again_. "_Ohhhhh_- ah…. San-Sa-_Sa-ahhhh_-"The way Brittany's eyes roll back, fluttering shut and back open again, how her body is arching, it's only making Santana harder and want to go faster.

So she does. And she can tell Brittany likes it from the way she's moaning. From the way she's breathing.

Brittany can feel Santana's cock pushing inside of her, forcing it's way through to make her feel so good, so abnormally good. She can feel it hitting everything in her, fitting inside of her so perfectly that she just can't… she's so close.

Santana can hear the sounds of her cock sliding into Brittany, taking over the blonde's body and making her possessed. It's so sexy, and Santana is so close. But she wants Brittany to cum first. So she reaches down, between Brittany's legs and starts to rub her clit, rolling between her fingers and bringing Brittany so close to the edge….

"Santana!" Brittany screams and like that she's arching up and off the bed completely, scratching Santana's back and clawing her way down soft, tan skin. She hides her head in the crook of Santana's neck and she continues to scream as a wave of pleasure takes over her every muscle. She shakes and cries as Santana keeps pounding into her, grunting and whispering words of encouragement into her ear. Brittany is pulled into complete ecstasy and she can't stand it, she gasp and holds onto Santana for dear life as her body gives in and give out. She freezes, her mouth falling open but nothing comes out. But Santana just holds Brittany up, still thrusting her hips, she loves the way Brittany's pussy is throbbing and clenching around her. Brittany's body starts to tremble and twitch while she's in Santana's arm, but it's getting so hot and she feels like she's going to explode if Santana doesn't pull out-

So she reaches between them and starts to push as her body arches once more, Santana get's the hint and pulls herself out, she lets out a few moans and she cums herself, all over Brittany's stomach. She lets Brittany lay down, and relax, and she does the same. Santana reaches over the bed and grabs a t-shirt, wiping Brittany clean and then tossing it into her laundry basket. Brittany's still twitching, her eyes still shut as she lays slack on the pillow. Santana smiles and wraps her arms around Brittany, allowing the blond to rest on her chest.

"You were amazing." She tells her as she places feather light kisses on her neck and cheek. "I've never came so hard." Santana's voice is horse and husky, they're both sweaty but neither care because they're so spent. She cups Brittany's chin and turns the blonde's head so that she's looking up at her. "And I'd love to make you cum like that again sometimes." Brittany's back to blushing as she nods her head.

/

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. : (**

**Drop off a review of a follow for me :)**


End file.
